darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Exile Watchdog
The Exile Watchdogs are a pair of enemy characters in Dark Souls III. Description Two identical humanoid enemies in the Exile Set who guard the ruins leading to the Farron Keep. One wields an Exile Greatsword whilst the other uses a Great Club and can cast healing miracles. Location Found in the Road of Sacrifices, near the ladder that leads to the Farron Keep bonfire. Only two appear in the game, one wielding a great hammer and the other a greatsword. Both Watchdogs guard the entrance to the old ruins that give access to the Farron Keep. This structure dwells on the farthest shore of the marsh, on a stretch of dry land found to the right of the second Great Crab. The club-wielder usually stands post near a small staircase at the entrance, and the greatsword-wielder awaits inside, although in rare occasions he can be seen patrolling outside the ruins. Strategy The club-wielding Watchdog will usually approach the player first and it is recommended to lure him away from the ruins to avoid alerting the other. He is significantly slower with his attacks, although he can perform a leaping smash from long range. He will attempt to heal when low on HP but this can be interrupted as it takes a few seconds for the process to complete. The greatsword warrior will primarily attack by performing his weapon's Spin Slash skill, leaving himself open to attack once he has finished. He will also occasionally buff himself for increased defense, although this can be interrupted with a backstab. At some point, he may also take out a dagger and hold it in his left hand for quick-opening attacks. He may also try to kick the player frequently if they keep their shield up. If the player uses an Ember in this area, they should be cautious when fighting the Watchdogs. Not only will members of the Watchdogs of Farron invade if playing online, but Yellowfinger Heysel will also invade if the Crystal Sage has not yet been defeated. A careless or unlucky player could end up having to fight up to four powerful enemies at once. Alternatively, if you summon Holy Knight Hodrick as a mad phantom, he can easily solo the two Watchdog NPCs, although be careful, as he can also attack you if you get close to him. Safely lure him to the NPCs and he can defeat them quickly. If you do not wish to fight them via conventional means, then run up the stairs where they are first encountered and begin climbing down the ladder. Hang near the top and they will both likely fall to their deaths. Do not hang too close to the top or you can still be hit and knocked down the ladder, ensuring an instant death. Drops 100px | Guaranteed | res1 = greatsword wielder |Great Club (Dark Souls III) Great Club | Great Club (DSIII).png 100px | Guaranteed | res2 = great hammer wielder }} Notes *The Exile Set will become available for purchase from the Shrine Handmaid once both Watchdogs are defeated. Gallery Greatclub watchdog.jpg|Great Club wielding Watchdog. Greatsword watchdog.jpg|Exile Greatsword wielding Watchdog. Category:Dark Souls III: Characters